Some voltage reference circuits, such as bandgap reference circuits, operate at very low voltages and currents. Some reference circuits include complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistors that have gates through which a current flows. The low voltages and currents require the CMOS transistors to have high resistance in order to satisfy Ohm's Law (i.e., V=IR). For example, if a reference circuit has a base emitter voltage of 30 millivolts (mV) and a current of 3 nano Amps (nA) that flow through a gate of a CMOS transistor, to satisfy Ohm's law the CMOS transistor has a resistance of 10 mega Ohms (MΩ).